Dark Competition
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: A tournament is held to decide who is the champion Digidestined, however there are darker reasons behind it. Post 02 Oneshot/Preview/ Apology.


Warning : This is a one shot for the dedicated fans of "Networks of Destiny" and mainly my section of the series involving the Oc Will. This is my apology for taking so long to update due to technical issues. This is a spoiler of a future plotline.

Feel free to read it even if you don't know about the "Networks of Destiny" series. The series is written by four writers, each taking a different perspective at a different time. For example, I write present day, Etiger1995 writers twenty five years and MegablastDragon and Dowski both write the back story and present day links.

The members of the series are myself ; Novelistofthesky

Etiger1995

Dowski

Megablastdragon.

Please feel free to check out the first story in the series if you become interested.

megablastdragon - fuel in the fire (highly recommend even if you don't like the series)

Novelistofthesky - Trial and error.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Time had passed as it always does. Situations had changed and the circumstances had improved. Digimon were now welcomed in society. There were still groups of people who wished them destroyed hiding underground, but they were outnumbered. The majority of the world now had a Digimon partner and the exploits of the Digidestined were becomming well known. Taichi and the others were becoming heroes. People wish to follow them, show they could help too. However there was no darkness, no threat to fight now. So a solution had to be found. A sporting event to allow Digidestined to compete. A tournament. There were several types, puzzles, racing, flying and so on so forth. However, there was one that was more popular above the rest. Combat. Originally it had begun as an underground sport that was illegal. It had been ten years since the defeat of Malomyotismon and it was now legal, with rules and sponsors and referees.<p>

"This is it! A showdown we've all been waiting for! The semi finals of our international combat tournament!" The crowd went wild with anticipation. A simple white stadium filled to the brim with people waiting to see two Digidestined fight it out for a place in the final. The prize was something everything Digidestined wished to gain. A place in the team with the worlds elite Digidestined. Of course, there were some after the cash prize.

"In the red box, out first semi finalist. He's Irish. He's a Guardian and he's been a Digidestined for longer than most of us! Ranked 12th in the world! Will Murphy!" A small section of the crowd cheered for the basically unknown adult. Dark brown shaggy hair, pale skin but he had the build of a fighter. A dark red t-shirt sat comfortably on him as he approached the edge of the red box, his black combat trousers and black boots moving easily with him. He gave a wave to the crowd with his black fingerless glove covered hand. He stared out across the stadium, his opponent waiting for him.

"In the blue box, his competition! An American Digidestined you all know and love! Ranked 8th in the world, Trace Hinata!" He was a similar height to Will with jet black hair and tanned skin. He had the build of a veteran fighter. He was dressed almost identically to Will except for a black t-shirt with red claw marks racing down his shoulders. The two fighters stared out across the stadium, the noise of the crowd becoming a distant memory. Before them was a solid grey rocky terrain. A specially designed map with several high high rocks stretching to the sky of the stadium. Very few areas of flat surface remained.

"Now I assume you all know the rules by now but just for those of you who don't. This is a two on two fight! Digimon vs Digimon and Digidestined vs Digidestined! Now, they can change the rules and get out of it, leaving the Digimon to fight, but we all know what we want today! Now, no cheating is allowed, our judges will award points for ability, aggression, control and style! Now, lets get this under-way!" The voice boomed out , the crowd cheering on the fighters.

"Now, get ready, on the count of three, it begins! Three...two –" before the announcer could finished his countdown the two Digidestined raced out of the boxes at each other. Two golden lights behind them exploding , a sign of their partners joining them.

"They're not holding back today! They're going full force at mega!" Trace raced across the terrain, closely followed by a Black Wargreymon, his black armour shone eerily in the stadium under the lights. Will leapt across a rock as a Digimon shot past him, a large blue knight with white trim and a wolf decoration for one shoulder. A brilliant white cape and main adorned the armoured as the knight rocketed forward. Warrior Strikemon. The two Digimon collided in mid air, the force knocking them both into a rock that pierced into the sky, sending debris everywhere. The two leapt away from each other before racing towards each other. Black Wargreymon lunged forward, only for Warrior Strikemon to race in quicker than expected with a deadly uppercut. With a quick pivot Warrior Strikemon's foot slammed into Black Wargreymon , knocking him back. Black Wargreymon caught himself and shot back immediately, his dramon killers ready. Warrior Strikemon barely moved out the way in time, his cape falling from his shoulders, torn and cut to shreds. He watched carefully as Black Wargreymon turned and quickly attacked again.

"Black Tornado!" He twisted his body at an incredible speed , becoming nothing more than a black swirling vortex. Warrior Strikemon leapt out of the way and watched as the black tornado turned and changed direction for him. Quickly, the knight pulled a pale blue sword from behind him.

"Lightning strike!" As the black vortex closed in , Warrior Strikemon raised his sword as it blazed with lightning. The two attacks met head on, black wind and lightning firing off in every direction, shattering the rock around them in a circular pattern. The two stared were knocked back by the blast before they rushed at each other again, weapons raised. They attacked back and forth in a fury, Warrior Strikemon blocking the lethal dramon killers at close range before launching a counter attack.

"Lightning strike!" A hail of lightning unleashed itself from the sword forcing Black Wargreymon to back away. He didn't stay away for long though, racing back in. His dramon killers blocked everything attempt from the knight's sword. He blocked the sword and as Warrior Strikemon's footing gave way, he lunged in. His dramon killers connected, leaving three long deadly marks across his armour. Warrior Strikemon gripped his sword and slashed at the dragon warrior's back, managing to cut off one half of the shield on his back.

"The battle is getting hot! Our Digidestined have finally met!" Eyes shifted from the battle with the Digimon to the two adults. They had finally encountered each other on a flat surface, without any hesitation Will made a fist and lunged. Trace was expecting it and quickly blocked it with an open palm before rushing in and delivering a jab to Will's ribs. Will grunted from the blow before turning and crouching low, he swung his left arm out into the back of Trace's knees. Trace fell backwards directly next to Will. Will prepared to land a blow on the slightly younger adult but trace managed to catch it, his reflexes proving stiff competition. With a swift movement, Trace pushed Will's arm away and landed a blow to his face before rolling away and springing to his feet. The two boys stared at each other before rushing in at each other again. Trace began to block attacks from several different angles with expert ease. He grabbed Will's fists and twisted him quickly and pulled him into a tight lock.

"When did you learn martial arts?" Will whispered harshly. Trace kicked out the back of Will's knees, causing him to drop.

"Never mind that now!" Traced whispered back calmly. Before trace could react , Will grabbed Trace's legs from behind and pulled, causing the boy to crash to the floor. Trace lashed out , his foot connecting with the back of Will's head. Will fell forward and stumbled to his feet, a throbbing pain racing across his neck. Trace picked himself up and didn't wait, this time taking the fight to Will. Will barely blocked any of the attacks, felt several sharp jabs in the same place. He realised what Trace was doing and shot a single hard violent blow to Trace's ribs. Will was much stronger, that much was clear. Trace winched and felt the pain nearly cause him to crumble and fall. Will didn't waste the chance and delivered another blow to Trace's face. Trace fell to the floor and Will raced to land and pin him, only for Trace's foot to crash into his abdomen causing him to fall off to the side. The two fighters took a small breather before getting back to their feet, staggering slightly , before rushing at each other again. Within seconds, Trace expertly pinned Will against a rock, his arm pressed into Will's neck.

"Let's just hope Alex Dowski keeps his end of the deal." Trace said calmly, his breath rushed out of him as Will delivered several well placed jabs into Trace's ribs. Both boys glanced upwards as a hail of rock showered down, both rolling out of the way as their Digimon clashed above them. The fight had taken to the skies. Black Wargreymon reared back and formed a dangerously large red orb of fiery energy.

"Terra Destroyer!" He flung the orb towards Warrior Strikemon, who made no move to avoid it. Instead of he raised his sword and ran two fingers down the blade. The pale blue blade ignited in a glorious hail of white sparks.

"Lightning blade!" Without warning, Warrior Strikemon swung the blade with all his force, unleashing a huge curved pillar of lightning that tore across the battle field. Will and Trace leapt out of the way as it ripped apart a burning path. The two attacks collided , lightning and red fire exploding violently in every direction ripping anything nearby apart. The smoke and debris from the attack engulfed all four of them as rocks and debris rained down, part of the battle field crashing into the stands. Destruction reigned across the stadium , no one could see or breath from the smoke and dust. Rocks flew like bullets as the stadium itself shook violently. Amidst the chaos, no one noticed a foreign attack destroy the roof, and a figure with a white jacket dropped through the roof, into the dust cloud.


End file.
